Reunions
by Suji94
Summary: CassXJason Fourth story for this crazy couple. And you guys voted! Hope you like it and I'll try to update as much as possible! Motivation and inspiration comes through REVIEWS so please help me out! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm back from basic training and ready to roll! ;) I'm so glad that I have my laptop so I can be a nerd and write again! I'll try to update as quick as possible but it might be a little more difficult now that I have training and watch standing at night. By the way, I'm so happy I get to hear from all of you again – you have no idea._

_(Yes I'll answer certain questions about it if you PM me.)_

Chapter One:

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Her voice was smooth like water trickling down the broken end of an icicle and probably just as cold too – at least that's what David Cain thought. It nearly took the air from his lungs hearing her speak again.

"Yeah, it has," His eyes rose cautiously to meet hers and he studied her almost foreign features, "Sandra." Her neck straightened as the wave of annoyance and self-restraint passed through her body.

"_She_ died shortly after her beloved sister. Lady Shiva is _my_ name." Cain looked back down at his cracked and calloused laced fingers with a smirk of satisfaction pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"That's right. How could I forget?" He muttered smugly. Shiva studied the fluid and easy breaths in Cain's chest. She saw he was relaxed, but the quick movements of his eyes flickering back on her face told her he would be on his feet ready to fight if need be.

"You're being released," Shiva said quickly.

Cain shook his head with a sigh, "Always to the point – and you know that I don't _need_ permission." He rolled his tongue along his teeth as Shiva leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You and I – are summoned."

Cain's head snapped up, "By who?"

"The One Who Is All."

A small smile parted his lips as he stared at her cold expression with a breathless question forming in his chest. "She's – ready?"

Shiva inclined her head, "She _will_ be."

"… Good."

* * *

"Who are you?"

Cass swallowed the sand-like feeling forming in her throat as the words floated around her head and making the atmosphere seem thick. She took a deep breath then blinked and looked up with a weak smile and a hand over her chest. "Cassandra," Her finger was extended towards Jason with a slow nod to her head, "You know – your name?"

He tilted his head down slowly, staring at her like she was from another planet, "I'm – Jason Todd – at least, it sounds right." Cass nodded her head at his response then turned her attention awkwardly back down to her lap as she bit her bottom lip. "Do -" She looked up anxiously which startled Jason and it almost made him forget his question, "Um – How do I know you?" Jason, at the moment, didn't know much about girls, but he knew something was on Cassandra's mind, and he had a feeling it was his fault.

"We're – um -" Cass couldn't focus on his confused lined face and felt her stomach turn empty and unsettled. She decided to chew on what few words she had for a split second longer and sighed, "We're friends."

"Friends," Jason repeated skeptically, then he cleared his throat. "Uh – we were – more than just that, weren't we?" His tone was soft when he asked, reminding Cass of the last night. She had been in and out of consciousness because her heart was failing, but she remembered clearly the way he talked to keep her awake. She remembered how scared she was when he asked her to enter the Lazarus Pit, but it was easier with Jason talking.

Cass directed her attention back onto him, realizing she didn't give him an answer and nodded, not looking directly in his eyes. "We were -" She cut her sentence off short when the door swung open. The muscles in their bodies froze as they looked at who was in the doorway.

"Hey, you're awake." Tim was in some loose fitting clothes with his mask in his hand and a com-link still connected in his ear. "How are you feelin', Jason?"

"That's – Tim." Cass said before Jason could find the words to ask. He was silently looking over Tim's surface and nodded slowly. Tim glanced over at Cass with his eyebrows furrowed, questioning the treatment he was receiving. "Jason, Tim is – family."

"Mine?" Jason asked quickly.

"Yeah," Tim answered with an uneasy tone coated with attitude as he read between the lines. "Cass," he took a breath gripping onto the knob of the door, "can I talk to you real quick?" She slowly got to her feet, keeping her line of sight on Jason

"Stay," she warned with a soft motherly smile and stepped out. Tim closed the door behind him.

"Temporary amnesia from the explosion," Tim's statement nearly sounded like a question, but Cass knew that Tim was usually right when it came to these things. "When did he wake up?" He looked into Cass's face, but wanted to step back seeing how much weight was being hung around her shoulders slump as low as they were with her head tilted down. "Aw, Cass -"

"Doesn't know. He doesn't know me," she muttered.

"It'll be temporary. Don't worry." Tim put a careful hand on her shoulder – well, tried to, but Cass's eyes whipped up for a quick second along with her arm up, shaking her head.

"Not sure!"

"I'm not sure?!" Tim asked, and Cass nodded furiously. "Okay, you're right, I'm not! But we'll figure this out! Calm down!" He let out a frustrated sigh and muttered, "It's not like he was a great guy to begin with." Cass's eyes went wide and she punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

She quickly turned around to check on Jason again, but realized that the door wasn't closed all the way. Panic started to rise in her chest. Cass pushed open the door, scanning around the room. She saw an empty bed, bloody bandages on the floor, and the window wide open with sensors going wild. Her feet ricocheted her body through the window, and she turned her head, squinting her eyes to look through her hair as the wind blew it around.

Tim pressed a finger into his ear, "Bruce, you might want to come up her. It's urgent."

"How urgent?" Bruce asked as bluntly as usual.

"Jason  
lost his memory." Tim looked up, then blinking into focus that Cass and Jason had both disappeared and the window was open. "And - he's gone." Silence filled the com for a few seconds.

"I'm on my way."

Tim darted to the window, lining his fingers along it. _Looks like he hasn't forgotten everything. He disarmed the primary sensors on the inside of the window. These are the ones Babs used to use when he was Robin. That's something only the old Jason would know… But – why'd he run?_ The outline of Cass's shadow caught Tim's eye. She was standing on the edge of the roof looking blankly out towards the highway.

Goosebumps formed on Cass's skin, "Too late, Tim," she rubbed her lips together, "It will not be – the same."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Sorry it's so short! But I have to study for my test so I can get OCed! Yay!_

_OC is basically pepper spray but it's more potent. XD_

_I'm so excited! It's going to suck all day!_

_Anyways, R&R please! Suggestions are nice too!_

Chapter Two:

Jason's clothes stuck to his body as he stopped to catch his breath down a secluded street. He didn't realize how far he had run until he looked back. "Explosion? What explosion?" He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tried to keep his mind straight, "And Bruce… I – I know that name." Pressure built in his chest but he didn't understand why. He clamped his teeth together, glancing around at his surroundings until his eyes snapped up at the tallest building in the city, Wayne Enterprises.

His feet started moving like his body was magnetic, but stopped quickly and took another deep breath when a spark lit in his brain. "Right. Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne is the rich guy here, and that means – I was at his place." He looked away from the building, "I don't need help from people like him." Jason dug his hands into his pockets, "Nothing but -" His eyes rapidly shifted down to the object he found in his hand. It dropped, and he watched it fall onto the asphalt and roll near his feet. "What – why would I -" He could see his reflection in its silver casing. The round was new, unused, staring him in the face as it sat near the end of his boot.

A sharp pain filled his forehead. Instantly his fingers pressed against his temple, finding the small cotton bandage attached to it. He suddenly felt nauseous, and nearly lost his balance if he didn't slam his shoulder against the brick wall of the alleyway. His eyes were squeezed shut and he swallowed seeing flashes of images, strange and foreign things he thought he would only see in kids' stories. But to him they all looked real and tangible.

The images flew by and stopped on that girl – Cassandra, but there was an arm extended out with a silver gun at the end of it. A yellow bat symbol stretched across her chest.

Jason's eyes snapped open, feeling his muscles constrict and his entire body heat up. "She lied to me."

"Who did?" Jason whipped around with his weight back onto his feet towards the voice. "Don't worry, kid." The man stepped out of the shade, letting the sun reflect against his gray hair and his hardened features.

"Who are you?" Jason asked coldly.

"A friend."

"I seem to be finding a lot of those lately," Jason spat, "dishonest ones, I mean."

"Well, I'm not. And I don't really give a rat's ass if you do or don't believe me." He cleared his throat then tilted his head side to side, releasing a few good cracks from his neck. "Anyways, the name's Cain." Jason studied Cain's appearance, assessing whether or not he looked suspicious – but then again, what did _he_ know about anything right now?

"Jason."

"I know," Cain answered with a smirk.

"Right…" Jason muttered while watching Cain cross his arms and lean against the brick wall.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here, kid?" Jason didn't answer his question, "Don't you wanna know who you are?"

"I know who I am." Jason tried to answer confidently, but the shortness in his breath betrayed him.

"You're right. You just don't know _what_ you are." Cain and Jason locked eyes with each other, and for what seemed like hours they were having a mental conversation._ If I hadn't eavesdropped, I wouldn't have known that I was at Bruce Wayne's place. And an explosion? Why would I even be involved?_ Cain's expression shifted, as if to tell him that he knew every answer to the questions that just ran through his head. "Time's – a – tickin', do you want to follow me or not?" Jason bit the inside of his cheek, looking passed Cain's head and out to the cars passing by on the street, then back into Cain's eyes. "Well?"

He took a breath and nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll go.

* * *

"Get out." Cass's teeth clamped onto her tongue hearing Bruce's sour and sharp words. She kept her head down as she stood in the darkness of the Batcave away from the light of the computer screen.

"Help – I want to -"

"No." Bruce said before she could finish.

"Jason might not have lost his memory completely. He could be waiting to hunt us down. If he sees you, he might react aggressively towards you, that's all Cass." Tim pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked back at Bruce and Cassandra then sighed. "Bruce maybe -"

"I said no." Bruce typed into the keyboard furiously searching for leads until his screen flashed with Oracle's icon.

"Bruce, Cain's escaped."

Cass's head nearly spun around when she looked at the screen, trying to see if she heard that information correctly. "No," she said almost in a whisper with her eyes wide.

"How many officers killed?" Bruce's fingers were laced together.

"Four," Babs answered softly with a heaviness in her voice. Tim shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he listened. "I'll send Dick over to -"

"No. I need him in Blüdhaven." Bruce continued typing.

Tim looked at the back of his head as he sat in his chair thinking in circles. _He's just as worried as we are… _"I'll go," he said loudly with his focus on the screen, "where?"

"We'll have to start from somewhere and Blackgate is our best bet," Babs answered.

"_I'm_ going after Cain." Bruce's tone was low, showing everyone who really had authority.

"Bruce you can't go after Cain and Jason by yourself." Bab's let out a frustrated sigh.

"Watch me."

"I will." Cass put her hand on the keyboard to get Bruce's attention. "He's my -" Cass started to say, but swallowed the sickness forming in her stomach and looked away to search for the right words. Cain was in no way, shape, or form her _father_, besides the fact that his blood was part of her. She didn't want to admit ever knowing him, but then again, she remembered that he taught her almost everything she knew. Cain was _her_ problem. And she didn't want to see anyone else get hurt like Jason. Or forget who she was. She wanted to exist – to help. Cain gave her existence. He was the ultimate reason why she ever became Batgirl. Cass closed her eyes separating her jumbled thoughts, then looked down at Bruce squarely, "I will fight him. You – find Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been so long guys! It's seems like I fell off the face of the Earth... But now I'm back! You wouldn't believe how busy I've been… -.- It's ridiculous. But I finally had time to write so please R&R so I can continue. Hopefully. When I have time. Meh heh… Gotta love the military life!_

Chapter Three:

Cass dug her boots into the overgrown weeds growing alongside one of the walls of Blackgate. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to find anything besides the empty cell that would even come close to a good clue to find Cain. Besides, Jason was still on her mind. She wondered why he had run. Maybe he was just scared. Or did he remember that he was angry at Bruce? She took a breath and shook her head as she pressed her fingers against the stone wall with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Mistake…" Cass muttered bitterly.

"What is?" Tim's feet appeared in the corner of her eye and she looked up.

"Go back," she ordered.

"Sorry, family sticks with family." Tim shrugged with a smirk, but Cass replied with her mask contorting to something he couldn't read.

"Cain. Not your business." Her three fingers shot out to the soft area just below his earlobe and behind his lower jaw before he could move. Tim knew it wasn't a strike, it was just a warning, but it made his heart start beating irregularly and his adrenaline pump.

"Hold on, Cass. I know you're upset but -"

"Go home." Her tone was so low it was barely unrecognizable.

Tim took a deep breath and stared into the darkened dips in her face where her eyes were behind the cloth, "No." He blinked, waiting for some sort of impact where her fingers hovered, but there was nothing. When he looked up at Cass, she had taken a step back with her arms crossed. It almost reminded him of a lost little girl wondering where her parents had gone – for a minute he almost saw the silhouette of Bruce over her, but he shook that image out of his mind. "Hey, it's okay to be afraid… you know that, right?"

"Not fear," she spat.

"Alright, then what is it?" Tim took a small step forward, and Cass's head snapped up.

"My heart -" Cass put a finger to her chest, Tim nearly felt his stomach drop remembering how just last night she had almost died from cardiac arrest but she continued which shifted his focus, "it's heavy – but not like – sadness, it's -"

"Anger," Tim finished, "You're angry, because you were hurt."

"Not angry – at Jason or - _him_," Cass shook her head as she turned her attention to her feet.

Tim took a deep breath realizing what she meant, "You're angry at yourself?" Cass just nodded for her response, "Why? It's not your fault. So you guys got into a fight. It happens when you're in a relationship. And we get hurt because it's part of what we do for this." Tim put a finger to the center of her chest right where the bat symbol started. He blinked at Cass's face, seeing Stephanie's blonde hair almost peeking out from under mask, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "There's nothing wrong in having back up."

"She doesn't need it." Tim's muscles stiffened as he turned. Eyes dark and similar to Cass locked his focus into them. He could hear the rhythm in his own breath change as the quick movement and a flash of silver appeared in the corner of his eye. He forced his body to move.

Cass knew Tim didn't react fast enough; the edges of the shuriken tore through tissue and his uniform. And multiple bodies surrounded them, all with anticipation and anger ready to pour out of their knuckles.

"Shiva," Tim spat her name as he cradled the cut on his bicep. He shifted his attention back to Cass for a split second. Her body was still and planted firmly into the ground. "What do you want?" Lady Shiva was silent her focus was completely on Cass. He could only imagine the conversation of body language that was going on between the two even though they weren't moving – yet. Movement caught Tim's attention, and he was quick enough to dodge a kick and a sword blow coming from behind. More of them got involved, and started attacking Cassandra. She quickly picked up on their intentions, breaking her focus from Shiva for a split second.

When Cass averted the blow and delivered a kick to the attacker's head she snapped her eyes back on Shiva, but she was gone. She bit her lip and jumped up to where Shiva had been previously, and found that she was running across the rooftop. "Batgirl!" Tim shouted behind her, but she kept her head forward staring at Shiva flipping her body gracefully in the air and out of her view.

"Stop!" Cass yelled as the start of a motorcycle engine perked her ears.

Tim could barely see Cass through what seemed like a sea of fighters in black. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" His hands were rapidly moving and making contact. "She's trying to separate us! Batgirl!" A flash of darkness and pain split through his jaw, and he blinked as he staggered to catch his balance. Cass's taillight on her bike was lit and the wheel was spinning through the grass, kicking dirt up as she left him behind. "Damn it." He let out a frustrated sigh with his fingers pulling out a smoke bomb from his utility belt. _I doubt that this would work but I have limited options right now._ The pellet flicked out towards the ground causing black smoke to enclose him. He prepared to jump, but a hand entangled around his neck.

"Now, where do you think you're going, kid?"

Despite have only a little amount of air struggling through his windpipe to breathe, Tim smirked seeing who was connected the arm in front of his face. "Isn't the point of escaping, to actually leave -?" Cain squeezed tighter around his throat making Tim involuntarily choke on his words.

"I see he's still sending boys who haven't even hit puberty to do a man's work." Tim's muscles hardened and he ripped his elbow up and then down into Cain's forearm to free himself, but Cain quickly let go before he could and landed a hard kick right into the middle of his stomach as if he were punting a football sideways.

Tim's back cracked into the wall as he started coughing and gasping for air with his finger rubbing along his neck. He could feel it was already starting to bruise. "She told you not to get involved, didn't she? You'd be smart to listen to a woman if you can't do things yourself."

Tim eyed the number of bodies surrounding him behind Cain as he stood up and took a stance. _This doesn't look too good. _"Is that why you're working with your ex?" Cain's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't concern you, boy. Besides, I'd worry more about your own survival."

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath with the lingering touch of an ache in his back constricting the expansion of his lungs. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Cass kept her eyes on the red taillight in front of her. Lady Shiva was speeding up, passing through busy traffic, and she took sharp turns. It was almost to the point where Cass didn't know where she was, and she knew every corner of Gotham. Her vision blurred for an instant so she shook her head, and watched Shiva's bike skid and turn into a dark alley way. Cass twisted back on her handle, pushing her way through, but her eyes widened when she caught movements and shadows as she turned. Headlights blared like two giant spotlights right onto her, just as the car crashed into her motorcycle.

Her feet dug into the sides of the bike, as she lifted herself and rolled onto the top of the car. She could hear the crack of her shoulder against the windshield, and felt the impact on her ribs as she rolled. Cass smacked against the asphalt and felt the burn over her muscles from the torn skin underneath her uniform. She stood up with aches shivering down her body. Shiva took off her motorcycle helmet with her eyes down casted towards Cass's face, her expression almost seemed disgusted.

"Maybe – you are not ready. Not yet."

"Ready?" Cass shifted her weight onto her back leg and took a strong stance. Shiva set down her helmet, and her body language told Cass that she didn't take her seriously. But then again, her body language was like an incomplete sentence and it could be filled at a moment's notice.

"Our time to fight will not come today." Shiva said softly, and nodded at the car that had rammed into her bike. Two men with covered faces opened the doors to the car hiding behind them. Cass tilted her head slightly, looking around for more adversaries but still keeping her attention on Lady Shiva.

"Why?"

"Why, what? Why find you?" Shiva ran her hand through her hair. "I will tell you when you are able to understand." Cass's teeth clamped together in frustration. She hated being treated like a child or as if she were stupid and Shiva was doing both simultaneously. "For now, I suggest that you get in the car."

"No." Cass's knuckles tightened in her gloves. The sound of another car door opening caught her attention and she glanced back. The red color of his mask made her eyes widen and her heart pound in her ears. "Jason?"

"I'd listen to her."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy… again. _T_T_ The more you R&R the more motivated I am to write so please tell me what you think. Plus… I need help deciding where to go next... ha ha. So Read and HELP OUT. It is much needed… ENJOY!_

Chapter Four:

Cass stared down at her hands in the silence of the vehicle driving. The windows were too tinted to know where she was going, and Jason sat next to Shiva, not making any eye contact with her at all. His breathing and the way her crossed his arms told her that he was angry – just like the old Jason used to be. She swallowed the sand-like feeling in her throat and tried to find the right words to ask, but she knew her skills in the art of the silver tongue were extremely lacking, especially when he was around. And when she looked at Lady Shiva's body language, Cass knew she wasn't going to get any answers until they arrived.

"Why run?" Cass asked finally. Jason's head snapped up at her question, and the twerk in the corner of his mouth retreated into a sarcastic smirk. Lady Shiva's focus quickly shifted onto him, anticipating his answer.

"I realized who I was." Jason's mouth pressed into a thin line, and Lady Shiva closed her eyes with content. It was obvious that his response was practiced, but Cass wanted to know why.

"Hearts who see false deception in others, will not see the deception in themselves." Lady Shiva said quickly as she locked eyes with Cassandra.

"Then why lie?" Cass retorted holding onto the anger that grew in the pit of her tone.

"I don't know. _Why_?" Jason spat with his arms crossed.

"Jason, don't." Cass had lost the fire in her eyes and hid behind her mask.

"Don't say my name. Not like that." His hand snaked around to the back of his neck like there was a pain that he couldn't control.

"You - remember me?" Cass asked quietly. She studied how his breathing became uneasy.

Shiva was glancing between the two as the car stopped. "We're here. Get out."

* * *

Tim's left opaque lens was cracked and blood from his forehead seeped into his eye, making it burn. He looked down at his shaking hands then back up at the number of people surrounding him and Cain in a circle. When he pressed into his ear, all he heard was static. _Damn... They're jamming my signals. _

"Tired already?" Cain asked cracking his knuckles.

Before he spoke, he spit out the blood pooling in his mouth. "Not even close." _There has to be a reason why they wanted Cass alone. And Cain wouldn't get Blackgates's attention just to get some father-daughter quality time... _Tim bent his knees and slowed his breathing, but Cain looked down at his wrist and shook his head.

"Too bad I'm out of time." Before Tim could even see the shift in Cain's position, a knuckle was in the connecting point of his jaw and he saw a flash of darkness. His vision blurred when he realized he was on the ground. "The boy's distracted. He didn't even put up a fight." Cain's boot was directly next to Tim's face when he turned.

"What – what do you want with Cassandra?" The grinding of Cain's boot halted, and Tim lifted his head straining to see the expression written in his age.

"I made an old promise. I plan on keeping it."

"Let me do it – instead of her," Tim said between breaths.

"Sorry, kid. This is only for her blood."

"Blood?" His hand outstretched, bearing some of his weight, as he tried to lift himself up. His palm skidded against the wet grass and he slipped, but found his body being forced by Cain's foot to roll onto his back. Tim could feel the pressure increase on his chest as he locked eyes with him.

"You wouldn't understand, but sometimes parents have to teach their kids. And sometimes we just hafta do things for other people to protect them."

"Protect? Quit pretend -" His words were cut off as the air in his lungs were pressed through his gritted teeth.

"I don't have time to give you the honor of finishing you off - besides, I think I'll let you have the chance to fight back when your head is in the game. Next time, I guess." Cain smirked with a tight fist and leaned in with a heavy slam speeding towards Tim's face. He could feel the impact of his head knocking back into the ground after Cain's knuckles imprinted into his tender cheek. Lights fluttered in darkness as hazily as his eyelids, and then there was nothing.

Cain let out a deep breath and twisted his head to get a few cracks out of his neck. What did that boy know? _Nothing. _He looked down staring at the emblem on Robin's chest, hearing the sound of his voice running through his head; _"Let me do it – instead of her."_ It nearly dissolved his training of keeping his emotions in check when he offered to take her place without even thinking about what the consequences were. He looked up at the group of men around him wearing black, reading the fear and uneasiness in their bodies as they stood watching him, and a smile split his lips. "Let's get the Bat's attention, shall we? Disconnect the jammer." One of them nodded pulling out a small device and turning a knob until it clicked and the screen went dark. "It's rude to keep a lady waitin', so let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy again... And writer's block has been ridiculously annoying... Tell me what you think in those awesome Reviews please! I kicks my writing into gear!_

Chapter Five:

Cass and Jason sat in opposite ends of a dark room silently, for what seemed like an hour now. Cass had so many questions that she knew from the way he held his fingers to his temple, he didn't want to answer, or didn't have the ability to answer. Jason of course, had some questions of his own, but he didn't want her to answer them.

Earlier, Lady Shiva had told the driver to stop next to an old business building, and told Cass and Jason to go into a room. Cass bit her lip thinking back, wondering why she was actually following her orders, but scanned over at Jason then back down at her hands on her knees. "It hurts – your head," Cass said quietly. Jason's hand fell and he stood up, uneasy. Cass watched him cautiously from the corner of her eye.

"Take it off." He ordered with anger building in his chest. When she didn't move he pointed at her face. "The mask. Take it off."

She nodded and reached behind her neck, slowly rolling the cloth off her head. The rush of cool air splashed onto her cheeks as she looked at him, and he studied her features with confusion etched into his expression. She diverted her eyes to the tiled floor, trying not to make eye contact, but his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Why do you work for him? You have a family," he asked.

Cass shook her head and did a quick release from his grasp, "No. They are not. _He_ gave – a chance -" she curled her fingers over his hand, "_us_ a chance."

"No, he left me to die," He pulled away as if he were afraid of her.

Cass pointed out towards the door, "Did she tell you?" Jason was silently pinching the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"Sometimes I see us. Sometimes we fight, but -" He stopped and looked directly at her and the hard lines in his face softened – just like the Jason she knew. Jason slowly started shaking his head and his old expression returned, "I just - I don't know."

"Fight with the other Jason – old Jason," She stood up and took a step towards him, "do you remember?" Jason didn't realize that she was now in front of him, until her hands squeezed his. His blue eyes behind his mask, locked with hers and he felt surrounded – but it was a warm feeling surprisingly. The pit of his stomach felt heavy like he had just swallowed stones.

His temple started to throb, but he didn't break his attention away from her eyes, "Cass…"

She smiled and nodded, but the color red trickled down Jason's upper lip, and his body swayed. "Jason?" Her hands shifted to holding onto his shoulders to keep him up as he lost his balance, but his body language quickly changed when he fell to a knee.

"Get away from me!" Jason wiped the back of his hand against his nose, and she took a few steps back. "Get out – of my head!"

"People can be a weakness, Cassandra." Lady Shiva stood in the doorway staring down at Jason, who was blowing air through his teeth and gripping onto his head.

"What did you do?" Cass pressed her lips together, glancing between Jason and Shiva.

"Jason, Falling Leaf," Lady Shiva said with clarity, Jason immediately stood up.

"For the One Who Is All," Jason muttered back, with emptiness in his body language and in his face. His weight moved into a strong stance.

Cass's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, not him."

"His mind was already weak." Lady Shiva pulled out a silver handgun, and chambered a round. "He remembers the past life of the Red Hood, nothing more. To him, you are just an enemy that wears the symbol of the bat."

"Don't…" Cass swallowed, watching the gun in Lady Shiva's hand.

"If you can't end his life, I will."

* * *

"Wake up." Tim opened his eyes to Bruce kneeling next to him, and felt an ache quickly spread over his body. "Where's Batgirl?" Tim's hand immediately went to his head to try to soothe the headache pounding into his temples and took a breath.

"She went after Shiva." He slowly stood up, "And they had some sort of a -"

"Disruptor. That's why your coms are down," Bruce finished as he was typing into his GPS.

"Yeah," Tim tightened his gloves around his wrists, "Cain and Shiva are working together - they were trying to separate us."

"Do you know why?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, but it definitely has something to do with Cassandra. Why else would two parents come back together?" Tim smirked and put on his motorcycle helmet.

"You're asking the wrong person." Bruce answered, and Tim smirked. "I'm sending you the GPS tracker I activated on her belt."

"Like the one you used when Joker -" Tim cut himself off, thinking about how long it had been, and how Jason had reacted to how badly beaten Cass was. He shook his head, "what if she doesn't want to be found this time?"

"Regardless, I need to find Cain and Lady Shiva." Bruce jumped into the Batmobile, and Tim revved his motorcycle up. "Cain wants me to find him." They were now talking in the com-link and the Batmobiles taillights moved away, so Tim kicked off.

"Why do you say that?"

"He activated your distress signal."

"What about Jason?" Tim asked, quickly.

"I have Oracle trying to track him right now. This is more important."

"I can look for him," Tim offered as they turned a sharp corner.

"No. I need you to take care of Batgirl." Bruce's tone went lower than usual, and Tim sighed.

"In case I need to convince her to come back, is that it?" Tim glanced off to the side at the darkened window of the Batmobile, but Bruce didn't answer. "You really think Cass will change her thinking?"

"I won't take any chances," Bruce answered simply. "Cain is notorious for making people desperate. _That_ and the combination with Lady Shiva is dangerous for Cassandra."

"Especially right now…" Tim added, picturing the look on her face when she told Tim that he didn't remember her. He watched the water collect in the brim of her eyes in his memory and grit his teeth together. "I swear if I see him -" He stopped and held his breath when the image of Jason holding onto to Cass's hand in the hospital room flashed in his mind. "We'll bring him back too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I took a turn... hopefully it's not for the worst! Help me by R&R! _

Chapter Six:

The heaviness in her chest reminded Cass of a heart attack and she had trouble breathing. The dim light shining off the silver gun went directly into her eyes distracting them for a millisecond – long enough for Jason to brush the edges of his gloved knuckles passed Cass's cheek. She knew it had been less than just two days ago where she and Jason were fighting, just like they are now because of the drug Scarecrow had given to both of them. But this time, it was different. Jason didn't hesitate. His strikes were angry, mindless - quick until the point of impact.

Her hand missed a block, and his foot connected with the outer portion of her knee, so she lost her balance and jumped back. Jason's lip curled into a smile as Cass gripped onto her leg, realizing the trickle of blood down the outside of her calf. She glanced at Jason's boot, and the flash of the tip of blade made her take a step back.

"You cannot wear him down by defensive counters. He has no regard for his physical self – or you, right now." Lady Shiva twirled the gun around her fingers like it was a toy. She kept her eyes steadily watching them. "I told you people can be a weakness."

Cass ducked a punch and pushed Jason back with a careful kick. "Strength!" Jason reared back with his teeth grit together and tried to slam his shoulder into Cass, but she jumped over him with the back of her knee hooking his neck and pulled her leg down to flip him over. She shifted her body weight and pinned him down staring harshly though his mask. "They can be a strength, too." Cass looked up at Shiva, realizing she had stopped spinning the gun around with a blank expression. "Dare," the word spat out of Cass's mouth as she took a breath to recollect her thoughts remembering Tim and Dick saying this word with less meaning behind it. When they used it, it was more like a joke, but for some reason she felt she had to use it. "I dare you – to shoot."

* * *

Bruce and Tim dimmed their lights as they slowly approached a nearby building. "Oracle, send me the schematics of my location."

"On it," Babs replied in com-link. Tim just watched Bruce's concentration on the GPS system. "It looks like there's a subway tunnel underneath you. But it hasn't been used in years because it started to flood on rainy days."

"It doesn't surprise me that former League of Assassin members would pick a place like this." Tim said with a smirk.

"Batman, there's something else." Babs waited as if she were waiting on him to ask what she had found, but quickly jumped in, "It says that this entire street of building was deemed unsafe because of a gas leak by a Charlie Dickenson, but they haven't torn down the buildings because of the affected structures on another street are connected to a privately owned inspection office." Tim repeated the name Charlie Dickenson in his head and looked at Bruce.

"C.D. – Switch the initials around and you have -"

"David Cain," Bruce finished and walked off to the side of the road where a drain grate was big enough to fit two decent sized people. He knelt down and pulled out something from his utility belt, Tim wasn't really paying attention to Bruce's hands as he looked at his own GPS system, knowing that he was doing things his own way. A small explosion and smoke rose from the grate's edges, and Bruce moved it away jumping down into the darkness with a quiet and muffled splash.

Tim followed after him, his eyes immediately focused on Bruce's flashlight. "What do they want you see?" The luminescent screen from his GPS lit up both of their faces, and when Bruce turned Tim could see the thin line that formed his mouth. He bobbed his head in a nod, realizing that Bruce was worried more than usual, but he had no idea how to address it.

"Cain and Lady Shiva have tested me as far as my capabilities as a teacher for Cassandra. I'm sure this is no different." His tone almost sounded like Bruce was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah, but the fact that they're working as a team, doesn't sit right with me." Tim looked at the yellow dot marking Cass on his screen. The wiped the sweat off his forehead and his eyes watered remembering the cut from his fight with Cain earlier and he took a breath. _"I made an old promise. I plan on keeping it."_ Cain's voice ran through his head over and over. "What does he mean by an old promise..?" Tim muttered under his breath. He started to remember the fight before he lost consciousness. "And he mentioned something about her blood."

"What about it?" Bruce stopped walking to look at him, but Tim continued to squint, trying to remember everything Cain said.

"He said something about protecting people and teaching kids," He sighed in frustration, "Cain didn't want to give up the details though."

"That's because I'm better off showin' ya." Cain's voice echoed through the darkness of the empty subway tunnel. Both Tim and Bruce moved into the shadows against the walls in hardened stances with light from their devices turned off. "Movin' forward is your best bet."

"Where's Cassandra?" Tim's tone was like growl bouncing off the walls into different directions, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw it was Bruce shaking his head slowly. He let go and put his middle and index finger together pointing upwards and swiped his hand forward to signal in front of them. _You don't really want to do what he says do you?_ Bruce's expression behind the mask sharpened as if he said to just follow his lead, and Tim nodded reluctantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cain asked back with dim cackle, "I knew you'd bring him here, so come on out." After a few long seconds of waiting in silence that made their ears ring, Cain's sigh came from an unknown direction. "And that kid – what's his name – Jason?" Bruce's body stopped, and Tim's ears perked at the sound of his name. "How far do you think my little girl will go for him, Bruce?" Tim watched the broadness of his shoulders expand as he stood up straighter and continued moving. "How far will you let her?" The heat in Tim's face rose along with his blood pressure. "Right now the kid only knows what we've taught him in the few hours we've had 'em." Tim bit his lip and his fist tightened into a ball. "But it's enough, isn't it?"

The smell of incense filled their noses and a single beam of faint green light fell out of a dark corner off to the side of the subway. Bruce cocked his head off towards it, and Tim nodded watching smoke drift along the light.

"They're almost out of time until the next phase begins, and I hope that in your case – you're there to see it." Cain's voice was clearer now, but when Tim squinted towards its direction, he realized that it was above him coming from an old intercom sound system the subway used to use. He looked back at Bruce, who was already inside the room where the light was coming from and followed him. His eyes widened looking at test tubes and an emerald green rock in front of a light bulb.

"That's -"

"Kryptonite," Bruce finished.


End file.
